Un día de estos
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Bakugou siempre pregunta cuándo sería la noche en que Uraraka se quedara con él en lugar de fingir amar a Deku. Y ella siempre respondía lo mismo. ( 18 explícito)


—¿Y cuándo será la noche que te quedes conmigo?—, decía Bakugou al final.

—¿Tú?—, mencionó al sólo abrir la puerta y verla allí—. Es viernes: ¿no deberías estar con tu novio hoy que no trabaja?

Ella se posó en la punta de sus pies, alcanzando los labios de Bakugou, dejando un beso allí—: hemos tenido una pelea—, enredó sus brazos en el cuello desnudo de Katsuki, mojándose los brazos con el agua escurriendo de su cabello mojado—. ¿Puedes hacerme olvidar todo?

El no jugó con ella. Aún con la toalla, rodeó su cintura, robando un roce de su ser—: podría incluso olvidar mi propio nombre en tus labios.

Ella se montó, aferrando la cadera contraria con las piernas mientras Bakugou caminó por el resto del departamento hacia su habitación, deshaciéndose de la toalla que quedó en algún punto del tramo. La recostó en el lecho, acariciando su propio miembro mientras ella se deshacía de su blusa y sostén, falda en un solo movimiento.

—¿Tienes que estimularte?—, preguntó Ochako, retirando la mano del miembro y arrodillada frente a él, atrapó la punta con sus labios, sintiendo la delicada piel tensarse en sus movimientos. A ella le gustaba aquello, porque Bakugou era muy controlador en la cama, pero estando ella de rodillas, Katsuki no podía menos que hacer lo que ella quisiera.

—Tuve que atender a otra antes de que llegaras—, mentiras: ella nunca iba en viernes, por eso no estaba preparado. Ella lo sabía. Ochako lo castigó, obteniendo el perfil erecto entero en su boca, casi tocando el fondo de su garganta. Bakugou no reprimió un gemido grueso.

—Maldición—, soltó, apartando a la castaña, obligándola a recostar mientras en sus labios se adornaba una sonrisa: ella ganó aquello; Bakugou ya no aguantaba. Pero no era realmente lo que él quería.

Sintió el agarre en sus muslos, abriéndolos de parte en parte y con esos colmillos que se había mandado a afilar, acercó a su entrepierna, consumiendo entre los labios el pequeño botón de Uraraka.

Apretó la piernas alrededor de la cabeza rubia, arqueando la espalda mientras la lengua hacía lentos círculos, saboreando lentamente ese pequeño punto donde le recorría la espina, donde esa humedad, ese toque lascivo la hacía suspirar.

—Bakugou—, jadeó su nombre, moviendo su pelvis, buscando más de la caricia atrevida de Katsuki sobre sus labios mayores.

Era un maldito. Un bastardo. Un cabrón que le gustaba verla suspirar y gemir y llorar, más cuando sabía que sus dedos le excitaban más, porque podía sentir cómo sus jugos escurrían por los falanges. Cómo los músculos de las manos, sus brazos enormes musculados se torcían en torno a jugar con ella.

Se detuvo un instante, provocando que ella abriera su agarre y él podría levantarse entonces, sólo para obtener sus dedos dentro de la cabidad y ver desde arriba cómo ella apretaba su muñeca, suplicando o que fuera rápido o que fuera lento.

Bakugou jugó un instante, mientras hacía lo mismo con su miembro. Verla con su cara redonda, vistiendo el fino rojo en las mejillas, con esas gotas de sudor que en pocos minutos le había provocado, era mejor que ver pornografía.

Ella era como una obra y él el artista que pintaba con sus manos gemidos, suspiros, que podían expresar más que cualquier pintura o escultura. Para Bakugou, Ochako era la mejor de las creaciones, pero en sus manos, Ochako era el fin último de su placer y aunque ella se negara a aceptarlo, también era el fin último de su amor.

—Es suficiente—, sentenció, y sin mucho esperar, llegó hasta el encuentro de sus brazos. La tomó entre ellos y domando sus labios, se insertó en ella de una estocada que la obligó a buscar a aire.

Se aferró a su espalda pero no fue a tiempo: el ir de Bakugou había comenzado y sabía que él era adicto a ella misma.

Apretó su glúteo, sus muslos hasta dejar marcas, mientras sentía la dureza golpear el punto una y otra vez.

Siempre era excelente. Un amante extraordinario en verdad, pero ahora sentía que era la primera vez.

Esta vez, Bakugou no se contuvo ni Ochako: dejó salir algo que nunca había dicho, y eso le jugó en contra.

Cuando sentía las paredes contraerse a su alrededor en un delicioso apretón, lo dijo—:... más... papi...

Y en cuanto lo dijo, Bakugou se detuvo, elevando y mirándola por sobre el rostro mientras Ochako estaba encendida de las mejillas—: ¿qué dijiste?

Sintió que se iba reír de ella, pero su sonrisa no fue de burla: fue de victoria.

—Así que... ¿soy tu papi?—, mencionó. ¿Por qué esa fantasía recurrente de llamarlo de esa manera tuvo que salir enfrente de él? ¿No se podía quedar allí, resguardada en sus fetiches? Bakugou se irguió lo suficiente para que lo viera sin obstáculos; la lámpara de su habitación iluminaba el techo de papel tapiz rojo, tan intenso como los ojos excitados del rubio—: yo también quiero llamarte de una forma.

Tomó su cintura habiéndose levantado más, y le dio la vuelta, posicionando su miembro entre los glúteos, simulando el vaivén dentro de ella, provocándola porque quería sentirlo dentro de nuevo. Bakugou recostó su figura sobre ella, juntando sus labios en el hombre de Ochako que estaba entre muerta de placer y muerta de verguenza por lo que había dicho:

—En mi mente, siempre te digo "gatita"—, acopló su figura, alcanzando sus pechos y jugando un poco con ellos—. Te llamo "gatita" y me ruegas por "leche"—, susurró, y supo que aquello le excitaba en verdad, porque su voz se hizo gruesa al final de la oración—. ¿Podrías rogar un poco por la "leche" de "papi"?

Le parecía ridículo, incluso habiéndolo dicho ella, pero... tal vez podría ser excitante jugar un poco con Katsuki.

Él se retiró un poco, esperando, y ella, acorralada entre sus brazos pero con espacio suficiente, logró alcanzar la erección de Bakugou con sus glúteos, masajeando como si un gato se estirara pero también se insuara—: gatita quiere leche, papi—, susurró con verguenza, pero cuando escuchó que la respiración de Bakugou se hacía difícil, supo que a él sí le gustaba, y si le gustaba, eso haría que fuera más placentero para ella.

Giró sobre su costado, tratando de poner un semblante dulce, digno de una gatita, y soltó—: ¿me darías leche, papi?

Y supuso que funcionó, porque Bakugou le tomó de los muslos, los abrió y de un golpe, entró en ella con tanta fuerza y tantas veces, que tuvo que buscar sosiego en aferrarse a las sábanas.

Aquello era aún mejor: sentía que Bakugou estaba más grande y duro que de costumbre, enloquecido y gemía como si no le importara nada.

Siempre pensó en lo bueno que era Katsuki, en lo bien desarrollado y el rendimiento amatorio, pero ahora entendía que no lo conocía del todo bien.

—Ruégame leche, gatita—, susurró, tratando de mantener su aliento. Levantó una mano y dejándola caer sobre el glúteo de Uraraka, dejó la marca en su piel sonrojada, y aquello fue sorpresa también: las nalgadas excitaron a Uraraka que terminó rogando por más.

Bakugou se inclinó sobre ella, penetrando en mejor ángulo y eso fue demasiado: su vagina estaba abierta, dejando los fluidos caer por sus pliegues salpicados por el entrar del pene de Bakugou.

Sus testículos golpeaban el clítoris y ese rebotar sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Un nudo se liberó en su vientre bajo, dejando correr el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que sin permiso, Katsuki se corrió dentro de ella.

Por lo general o usaban condones o se corría fuera, pero la sensación de ahora no dejaba tiempo para palabras.

Katsuki ardía por ella, y ella terminaba quemada entre sus manos.

Bakugou se dejó caer de lado, y tanto impulso hizo que Ochako cayera de la misma manera, unida todavía a Bakugou que seguía siseando mientras la sensación del orgasmo se quedaba en ellos unos instantes más.

Pero el final siempre era el mismo: dormir hasta las tres de las mañana y salir de esa habitación como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si Uraraka amara a Deku.

Sintió el peso de la mentira cubrir sus ojos, y ardió su nariz en llanto.

Bakugou siempre sabía de aquellos pensamientos.

Salió de ella y girándola, la atrapó en sus brazos.

—Con sólo quedarte una noche conmigo, ese dolor desaparecería.

Y no era sólo dormir con él una noche: él se refería a quedarse con él para todas las noches.

—¿Cuándo será la noche que te quedes conmigo?—, insistió—. ¿Cuándo será la noche que no huyas? ¿Cuándo será la noche que te decidas a ya no sufrir?

Y tenía razón: el cansancio, una relación tóxica, una relación sin amor ya era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Un día de estos—, dijo como siempre, perdiéndose en los brazos de Bakugou.

La diferencia fue que no se despertó a las tres de la mañana con el movimiento en su cama, como cuando Uraraka se iba.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente, con un beso en los labios.

—Tu querías una noche—, le dijo Ochako—, pero yo te concedo todos mis días.


End file.
